Adore
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Sequel to "Protecting Me" and "Your Guardian Angel". Kathryn and Tyler's relationship is finally perfect. But can it stay that way for long in the midst of one crazy summer?
1. Fall For You

Hi everyone!! Here it is! Chapter one of "Adore". And I actually have the entire story planned out (like, each individual chapter). So it should be much easier for me to update since I'll actually know where the story is going. And at the beginning of every chapter, there will be lyrics from the song that inspired the chapter. Enjoy!

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Cuz a girl like you is impossible to find, impossible to find_

-"Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade

General POV

"But who the hell wrote that? Why won't you answer my question?" Kathryn was yelling at Tyler for the first time ever in their relationship. She had found a kind of raunchy email on his computer and she had asked who it was from, assuming it was a joke from Reid or someone else. But, for some reason, he wouldn't answer her.

"Because it's unimportant. The person who wrote that doesn't matter at all," Tyler said, trying to calm Kathryn down.

"Is it from some random girl? Some random one-night stand you had that you won't tell me about? Cuz it sure seems that way."

The email was VERY awkward and raunchy. It was becoming clear to Kathryn that it was from a girl. She needed to know who it was. Was Tyler cheating on her? She certainly hoped not.

"Kathryn, please stop. I've never had any meaningless one-night stands. I'm not Reid, you know. Besides, you're the only girl I've ever truly cared about."

"Tyler, did you even read what she wrote? Cuz she certainly seems to care about you. Or at least she wants to fuck you." Kathryn was absolutely furious. But she didn't know why. For some reason, over some stupid email, she was taking out all her anger on Tyler. And she felt absolutely awful, but she couldn't help it. She was angry at so many people. She was furious at Sarah for cheating on Caleb with that prick Aaron, leaving him heartbroken. She was furious at Ben for forcing her to break Tyler's heart those few months ago. But mostly, she was beyond angry at Chase for taking away her parents. It was as if all that anger had finally burst from inside her and she was being forced to take it out on the one she loved.

"Fine. You know what? It was my ex-girlfriend. Who I never even cared about. In fact, you seemed to care about Ben those first few days more than I ever cared about her." Tyler didn't even know what prompted him to say that. But he was just so sick of fighting her. He loved her with all his heart and wanted it all to stop.

Kathryn was completely shocked. She had never heard Tyler mention the Ben situation like that. She couldn't help it, all her fury just built up and she launched herself at Tyler. He staggered back, almost knocking into Kathryn's bed. She began pounding her fists against him, yelling.

"How could you even think to bring that up? You selfish, worthless, asshole." She began to cry. She didn't mean anything she was saying and that was killing her. But she couldn't help it, she was just so mad.

Tyler grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hitting him. She fought against his grip, sobbing hysterically now. In the end she finally gave up. She stopped and looked up at him. He gently let go of 

her wrists. She saw a single tear fall down his cheek and couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Please believe me. I just…I…I…" she began to stammer, choking on her tears.

"Kat, stop. Stop apologizing. I know you didn't mean it, honey. Shhhhh, just calm down, please."

He held her until she stopped crying and finally calmed her breathing. He pulled her with him as he sat back down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly as he brushed her hair off her face.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Ty. I just…I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing in my life. If I ever lost you, I dunno what I'd do. And every time I think about you leaving me, I break down."

"I'll never leave you, Kathryn, I promise."

He then held her face in his hands, pulling her towards him as he kissed her with a fiery passion. She ran her fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

They both pulled away smiling. Kathryn snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. He kissed her forehead then gave her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you too, Ty."

Kathryn looked over at the clock. It read 11:10 PM.

"It's almost 11:11, Tyler!"

"Ummm…what?"

"11:11! Geez…you don't know about it?" He gave her a clueless look and she rolled her eyes, "At 11:11 you make a wish and it's supposed to come true!"

The clock finally turned to 11:11 and Kathryn closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Tyler asked her, grinning. She looked like a small child making a wish on their birthday. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"You can't say what you wished for!" She gave him a mock-appalled look, then grinned, "Besides, I think you know exactly what I wished for."

He kissed her again, feeling her smile beneath his lips.

"Alright, love, it's getting late. We should go to sleep. And I promise I'll keep all the nightmares away."

She yawned and laughed before getting up and rummaging through her drawer. She grabbed a tank top and went into the closet to change. While she was changing, Tyler stripped off his pants and shirt, changing into his sweatpants. Kathryn stepped out of the closet, wearing only a pair of pink boy shorts and a black tank. Tyler smiled at her as she went over to her mirror, brushing her hair.

He walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. He traced light feather kisses all over her neck and shoulders, tickling her skin. She laughed and whacked him lightly on the forehead. He pretended to be hurt and staggered back, making an overdramatic fall back onto the bed.

She laughed and walked over to him, flipping the light switch. She turned around to put her hairbrush down on the nightstand and Tyler grabbed her hips, pulling her back with him onto the bed. She laughed and grabbed the covers, pulling them up over the pair. She placed her head on Tyler's chest and 

snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent. She looked up at him, smiling and kissed him on the cheek before relaxing and closing her eyes.

Tyler looked down at her face, calm and smiling. He smiled before letting himself fall into a deep, comforting sleep.

Caleb and Pogue were downstairs in the kitchen, talking. Reid was out, probably having another one of his infamous one-night stands. They said goodnight to one another and went upstairs. Pogue went into his room but Caleb went to go check on Tyler and Kathryn.

He lightly tapped on the door before easing it open. He smiled when he saw the pair snuggled in bed together.

"Goodnight, Kat. Love you." He whispered before shutting the door behind him.

Alright!! I hope you guys all enjoyed that crazy dramatic cute romantic intro chapter!!

Reid…cough I mean, READ and review please!! )

FIRST REVIEW GETS 3 COOKIES.

SECOND REVIEW GETS 2 COOKIES

THIRD REVIEW GETS 1 COOKIE

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!

And I may need your help for a bitchy, evil, obnoxious "Tyler's ex-girlfriend" character.

I just need a name, hair color, eye color, and style from you guys.

Thanks! And try not to put the character profile in the reviews unless you don't have a fanfiction account. If you have an account, send me a private message with it please!


	2. Paralyzer

Okay Chapter 2!! And lets see, lonelyangelofthesand gets three cookies, prettygurlie23 gets two cookies, and Taylor5795 gets one cookie. But I still love you all for reviewing! On with the story!! Oh, but by the way, I've never done a disclaimer type thing for these stories so here it is: I don't own the Covenant or any of the characters. And I obviously don't own the songs featured in these stories. Avril (you'll figure out who that is soon) is owned by lonelyangelofthesand. But, of course, I own Kathryn. Okay, now go read and review! GO!

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you

-"Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

Kathryn's POV

I opened my eyes to see Tyler's face inches away from mine. He was still sleeping, his chest moving up and down steadily. I grinned and gave him a light kiss on the nose before inching out of his embrace. I sat up and looked over at the clock. It read 8:30. I was always up earlier than the rest of the guys.

I threw off my part of the comforter and stood up. I went into the closet, grabbed a pair of light sweats and grabbed a hair elastic. I brushed my hair and threw it into a messy bun. I looked over at Tyler and laughed. He was sprawled across the bed and his arms were hanging there like I was still next to him. I quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway, noticing that both Reid's and Caleb's doors were still closed but that Pogue's was open. I peered in through the 

doorway and saw that his unmade bed was empty, the sunlight from the windows pouring onto the wrinkled sheets. I decided that he must have been downstairs and descended the stairs to join him.

I found Pogue in the kitchen reading the paper. I stood in the doorway and stared at him.

"Waiting for someone else to make you breakfast?" I asked.

"Umm…actually yes I am." He laughed and so did I. We both knew that Pogue was an awful cook.

"Well, what do you want this morning?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Pogue was the most indecisive person I had ever met. I ended up deciding to make myself some waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. It was my absolute favorite thing. Ever. I mixed the batter while Pogue poured the drinks and set the table. I then told him to cut the strawberries while I made the waffles.

We ended up with a plate filled with huge waffles covered in strawberries and whipped cream. It looked so good so we decided not to bother waiting for the others to wake up. Pogue and I sat at the table laughing at Reid for coming in so late last night. I woke up at 2 AM to hear the sound of his footsteps ascend the staircase. Clearly, he had had another of his classic one-night stands. And Pogue and I were DYING to tease him about it.

But of course, Tyler was the first one to get up off his lazy ass and come downstairs. By that time, it was 9:30 and the waffles were lukewarm. I didn't see him walk down the stairs. All I saw was Pogue's smile and then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked to my left and saw that my nose was inches from Tyler's. He gave me an Eskimo kiss before placing his lips on mine. He then snagged the chair next 

to me and grabbed a soggy waffle off the plate. He bit into it and grimaced. Like me, he hated when anything got soggy.

"It's soggy." He said, frowning.

"Well then you should've gotten up earlier! Pogue and I had perfectly nice waffles earlier. Instead, you slept." I stuck my tongue out at him. Pogue laughed as Tyler wiped whipped cream onto my nose.

I frowned and he moved closer to me. He then proceeded to lick the whipped cream right off my nose. I burst out laughing and he smiled, kissing me on my forehead.

"You guys are too fucking cute for your own good," Pogue said, laughing. Tyler and I both grinned.

At that moment, we heard Caleb walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before pouring some coffee into a mug. He added cream and sugar, then grabbed the one chair that was left on the opposite side of Tyler. We all talked for a bit before we heard a large thump come from upstairs.

"Reid woke up," Pogue said. We all laughed because we knew Reid had fallen out of bed. We heard grumbling at the top of the stairs and heavy footsteps. Reid walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of wrinkled jeans and nothing else. His hair was a mess and he looked awful. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. He didn't add anything to the mug and instead just walked over to the table. Reid liked his coffee black, which I thought was disgusting.

"So I don't get a chair?" he asked, grinning.

"Nope. You were being too much of a lazyass to wake up early." I responded.

Reid looked over at Tyler who grinned back at him. Reid then nodded and Tyler grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey!" I shouted as Reid snagged my seat. I struggled to attack him but Tyler kept his arms secured around my waist. Pogue and Caleb just smiled and watched as I struggled. I finally gave up and sat there pouting. "Thanks for the help, guys." But Pogue and Caleb just laughed as Reid ruffled my hair.

"So, Reid, who was the lucky girl last night?" Pogue immediately asked while the rest of us laughed.

"Shut up. It was nobody important," Reid replied, annoyance etched into his face.

"Apparently so," Pogue replied.

"Mmkay party at Nicky's tonight guys," Reid said loudly, ignoring Pogue's previous comment, "We're finally out of that hellhole for the summer and I intend to have some fun." School had just gotten out for the summer the week before. We had finished final exams, which we had all done very well on.

"Okay what time are we leaving?" I asked.

"Seven. Or at least, that's when I'm going." Reid said.

Alright. So I had a few hours to get ready. I spent that time running down to the little market down the street to get some groceries. I went with Pogue because everyone else was going to the pool to swim. They still had some practices for swim team during the summer but they were optional so Pogue chose to join me instead.

We grabbed all the stuff we thought we would need for the next few days and went home. I then called Cade and Rachel to see if they wanted to meet me at Nicky's and they said yes. By then it was 5:30 and I had an hour and a half to figure out what to wear, which would be a task in itself.

I decided to wear a pair of boyfriend-style jeans I had just bought. I threw on a black tank top and a long necklace with a key on the end. I grabbed a pair of black flip flops and went over to my dresser. I put on 

a pair of hoop earrings and a little bit of makeup. I was finally ready. I just quickly brushed my hair and headed downstairs.

Pogue was downstairs wearing his classic black jeans and leather jacket. Caleb was with him, wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Tyler was walking down the stairs behind me. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue striped button up shirt. All we needed now was Reid.

"Reid, hurry up!" Pogue yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelled back. He finally slid down the banister, wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, his beanie, and a pair of fingerless gloves I had bought him for Christmas the previous year. He walked over and opened the door.

"Ladies first, my dear," he said and bowed as I walked out the door. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked to the car, yelling "shotgun!" before anyone else could.

Pogue, Caleb, and Reid all groaned. They hated having to squish into the back seat, even though Tyler's hummer was huge. I just laughed and climbed in. Tyler got into the driver's seat and the others piled into the back, exaggerating their irritation.

We drove to Nicky's, listening to the boy's complaints of being squished. I just ignored them and stared at the window, watching all the buildings in our little town pass by.

We finally got to Nicky's and I hopped out of the car with a little help from Tyler. We walked in and grabbed our usual table. Pogue went to order some food and we all sat around and talked for a bit. Cade and Rachel walked over to sit with us.

We all noticed as Aaron Abbot and his little friends walked in and immediately went over to the pool table. I looked over at Reid and saw a familiar mischievous glint in his eye.

"Anyone in the mood for some pool?" We all laughed and got up to follow Reid to the pool table.

"Alright Abbot, I bet you ten bucks I'll beat you at pool." Reid slammed the money down on the table and Aaron followed suit. Aaron broke and the game began.

We all cheered Reid on and laughed as he kicked Aaron's ass. I was still uncomfortable around Aaron since that day those many months ago when he attacked me. Tyler noticed my discomfort and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his embrace and he kissed my forehead.

"Oh, now the two lovebirds are dating, huh?" Aaron said.

"Lay off, asshole." Tyler said, holding me tighter.

"Well, I plan to finish what I started soon," he said, laughing and winking at me.

I shrank back, eyes widened. My breathing became heavier and I became frightened.

"If you ever lay a hand on her, Abbot, I won't hesitate to kill you. Now get the fuck away from her."

Aaron backed off and walked away, muttering under his breath. Pogue came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kat, we won't let him touch you." Pogue said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Caleb then moved towards me, pulling me to him in a tight embrace.

"I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I'll kick his ass for you," Reid said, patting me on the head.

Tyler then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the table, pulling me onto his lap. I snuggled close to him, breathing in his scent. I relaxed and steadied my breathing. Tyler rubbed my back and whispered reassuring words in my ear.

I looked back up and saw that Reid was staring at some girl by the bar. She had long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was laughing with the bartender.

But Reid wasn't looking at her with his "I want to take you home" look. He was looking at her like he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room. He was mesmerized. That was when I figured out what I had to do.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go grab some more drinks. I'll be right back, okay?" I said before speeding over to the bar. I leaned against the bar, right next to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Kathryn. You from around here?"

She laughed, "I'm Avril. And nope, I'm from Maryland. I just moved here."

"Alright, well my friends and I are sitting at that table over there. If you want, you can come join us."

I smiled and was about to walk away when she said, "Wait, who's the blonde one at the table?"

"Oh, that's Reid."

"Well, he's kinda cute. But don't tell him I said that!"

Perfect.

I laughed, "I won't, I promise."

I walked back towards the table, a tray of drinks in my hand.

"What's her name?" Reid immediately asked me.

"Avril. She's from Maryland. Just moved here." I said as I passed out the drinks. He continued staring at her but suddenly grew nervous. I looked over and saw why. She was walking over to our table. I couldn't help but laugh. Reid was never nervous around girls. It was usually the other way around.

"Hey,Av," I said quickly, "This is Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Rachel, Cade, and Reid." I gestured to everyone.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked, looking directly at Reid.

While their little conversation was going on, Cade, Rachel, and I were discussing something.

"Okay. We need to get them together." I immediately whispered in Cade's ear.

"But we have to wait a little bit so they can get to know each other more," Rachel said quickly.

"Right. So we need to get them to go on a date."

But, by the end of the night, Reid didn't need any of our help. They were going out to lunch tomorrow. And she was going home alone tonight. No one-night stand, a first for Reid. And I must say, I was impressed.

The entire ride home, he couldn't stop talking about her. "Do you think she liked me?", "Will she call me?". These were the questions he continued to ask all night. Eventually we were forced to allow Pogue to shut him up. But even that didn't work.

We all sat down in the kitchen after changing into our pajamas. Well, for me it was pajamas. For the guys, it was just sweatpants. I sat on Tyler's lap again so Reid could take a chair.

"So Reid, this Avril girl, she's from….where?...Montana?" Pogue asked.

"Maryland," Reid corrected, "She transferred to Spencer's for this year."

"Nice. She's pretty hot, huh?" Pogue smiled, waiting for Reid to react.

Reid blushed and nodded. We all laughed, it was so different to see Reid act this way.

"Well, I'm going up to bed. Goodnight, guys." I said, sliding off Tyler's lap. I did my usual rounds of Goodnights. Caleb gave me an extra-long hug, which I assumed was because of what happened at Nicky's. I gave Tyler a kiss before hugging him, as he whispered "I'll be right up" in my ear.

I waved and went upstairs. I changed into one of Tyler's t-shirts and crawled into bed.

_Suddenly, I woke up. Moonlight was coming through the windowpanes. The clock read 2 AM. I looked over and saw that Tyler wasn't next to me. I got out of bed, noticing how cold the floor had become. My feet were __**freezing**__. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. But for some reason, it looked like the hallway at Spencer's. I was extremely confused and tried to go back into my bedroom. But my door had changed to a classroom door. It was locked. I walked down the hallway until I heard footsteps behind me. I was suddenly pushed into the lockers, hitting my back painfully. I looked up and saw the face of Aaron Abbot. I became absolutely terrified. He began trying to touch me and take off my shirt. I tried to fight him off but he slammed my head into the lockers. _

I woke up screaming bloody murder. Tyler was immediately awake next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I began to cry into his shoulder. He whispered, "It's alright, love. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here."

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid came running into the room. Caleb immediately came over to me and Tyler moved aside. Caleb took Tyler's position and brushed the hair out of my face.

"What happened, Kat?" He looked extremely concerned.

"It…it…it was Aaron. I dreamed…that…" But Caleb shushed me, understanding what I meant. He understood that I couldn't say it out loud. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were all sitting on the bed, sharing worried glances. I calmed down after a few minutes, breathing steadily.

"I…I'm okay, I promise. You guys should go get some sleep, I'll be fine." They all nodded but Caleb stayed a bit longer. He then left but talked with Tyler first. I laid down and pulled the blankets up around me. The light was shut off and Tyler quickly got into bed with me, putting his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him and fell into a restless sleep.


	3. There Are More Frightening Things

Alright, here we go Chapter 3!! I'm better at updating now! (sorta). Sorry about the few days I took to update. But I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted on the last chapter. So please read and review. Reviews make me update faster!! But I do have to tell you guys that from July 26th to August 8th, I will be up in Maine without internet. So after the 26th, I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try to post as many chapters as possible before then and maybe even finish the story but I dunno if that'll be possible. Just a warning though. On with the chapter!

_They say live, live and learn  
But you'd rather crash and burn and talk the talk  
I wanna see you burn while you walk the walk  
They say live, live and die_

But you rather walk away and pretend you're straight  
But you walk away and you know you're crazy

All I know is you're a time bomb baby,  
you're ready to explode  
'Cause all I know is that you've gotten crazy  
you're out of control

-"There Are More Frightening Things…" by My American Heart

Kathryn's POV

We decided to go out to breakfast the next morning, Cade, Rachel, and I. The boys wanted to sleep late. I felt bad for waking them up so late the previous night, but they assured me they were fine and told me to go have fun. I threw on a pair of shorts and a breezy tank top. I grabbed a sweater because the 

morning air was cool. I had just brushed my hair and threw on a pair of earrings and the key necklace Tyler had given me for my birthday when I heard Cade beep her horn outside my house.

I ran downstairs, shouted goodbye to Caleb, and locked the door. I walked down the path and climbed into the front seat of Cade's Saab convertible. We left the top down as we made our way to Rachel's house. The summer breeze blew through my hair and I laughed, loving the feeling. We got to Rachel's house in a few minutes and she ran out the door, yelling behind her. Rachel's mom waved to us and closed the door. Rachel then hopped over the side of the car and into the back seat. We sped down the street and into the center of town.

There was a little restaurant called Kristy's in the middle of the town. It was a cute little café with outdoor seating and flowers on every table. They had the best coconut banana waffles I'd ever had. We went up to the hostess and she led us to our seats. We all browsed our menus even though we all knew exactly what we wanted already.

"Hi guys!" we heard from behind us. We all turned around and saw Avril walking over. Awesome. Now we could ask her about Reid. We pulled over a chair for her and she joined our table. The waitress came over and took our order. I got my coconut banana waffles and a strawberry smoothie, Rachel got pancakes and orange juice, Cade got chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk, and Avril got bacon and eggs with a blueberry smoothie. We all dug into our meals and began talking.

"So, Avril, what did you and Reid talk about last night?" I asked. I decided to get the whole scoop on their conversation the night before.

"We just kind of introduced each other. I told him all about Maryland and he told me about all the kinds of stuff you guys do around here. This town is so cool. I love how old and historical it is. And all the little shops and restaurants are adorable."

"Mmmm yeah it's really cute. It's funny but when you live here, you tend to forget how historical all this stuff is. You should see Kat's house. It's huge! It was built back in the late 1600s and it's gorgeous inside." Cade told her. I blushed. My house WAS huge. But we just had old money, so it was kind of awkward to hear her talk about how rich I was. To Caleb and I, that money was all we had to keep us okay. We didn't splurge or anything, we just used it when we needed to.

"So…about you and Reid's lunch date today…" I started to say. Avril immediately turned bright red. We all laughed as she began to stammer.

"Well…I mean…it's not that big of a…well…it's really not…" It was actually sweet to hear her try to explain it.

"Well are you excited?" Rachel asked.

"I'm nervous. Well…I mean, I'm excited, but I'm also terrified of doing something stupid."

"Aww, Av, don't worry about it! Reid is really cool about things like that. He's really a great guy once you get under the cocky attitude. Believe me, I know, I live with him," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I live with Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler."

"Woah. Like…all in one house?"

"Yeah. It's pretty great actually."

"Remember, her house is HUGE," Cade said. I hit her on the arm.

"But…do you guys have parents?"

My mood immediately dropped a bit, but I recovered quickly. Thankfully, Rachel covered for me.

"It's kind of a long story. We'll talk about it some other time."

"Okay," Avril replied. I could tell she sensed something was wrong but was polite enough not to pry.

Suddenly, I saw someone I had never planned on seeing again. Through the café door walked Alissa. She was with a few of her old friends and looked completely relaxed. We'd figured out after the whole Ben/Chase ordeal, that she had just been possessed the entire time. She was their sister but she had no idea. So when they died, everything went back to normal for her and she forgot everything that had happened. Well, except for the whole making Tyler cheat on me thing. She was still after him. Which meant that Cade, Rachel, and I still hated her. But we hated her a tiny bit less when we figured out that she had had no idea what dire consequences that kiss would have. But we still loathed her. Which is why both Cade and Rachel groaned when I pointed her out to them.

"Who's that?" Avril asked.

"Long story. So that's Alissa. Now, if you haven't noticed, Kathryn and Tyler are dating. And, by the way, they're the CUTEST COUPLE EVER. It's legitimately ridiculous," I blushed when Cade said all this, "So Alissa wants Tyler. Badly. So at a party this past year, she forced Tyler to kiss her. Which lead to a hell of a lot of bullshit and unhappiness and an almost breakup. It's all fixed now, thank God. But she's a total bitch."

Of course, Alissa chose this time to walk over to our table. We all glared at her, including Avril, which made me happy.

"What do you want?" Cade barked.

"I just want to ask Kathryn how things are going with Tyler?" Alissa asked sweetly.

"Why the hell do you care?" I growled.

"I just wanna know if everything's all happy in relationship land. Cuz if it's not, maybe Tyler will be single soon and I can have him." She grinned.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of – " Avril said, defending me. But before she could finish her sentence, Alissa shrieked. Everyone looked up, alarmed, as I poured the contents of my smoothie over Alissa's hundred-dollar hair extensions. Everyone's shocked expressions turned to laughter as they saw her standing there coated in strawberry smoothie.

"Now, get the hell out of here. And stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." I grinned at her and sat back down, resuming the previous conversation. Alissa stood there fuming for a second before stomping away, furious. Cade, Rachel, and Avril all sat there laughing hysterically for a few moments before congratulating me on "putting that bitch in her place". I just sat there grinning.

Just then we heard the café door open and the boys all walked in. A few seconds later, I felt Tyler lift me up and place me in his lap, taking my seat. "Hey!" I growled at him but he just kissed me on the lips and laughed when I blushed. He then grabbed a bite of my waffles and chewed, sticking his tongue out at me after he swallowed. I was about to yell at him but he kissed me again. I whacked him on the head and he just laughed.

"Did we not tell you they were the cutest couple in the world?" Rachel said to Avril as Tyler and I both blushed.

Reid slid into the seat next to Avril and the pair began talking. I smiled knowingly at Cade and Rachel.

"So," Cade began, "You boys will never guess what Kathryn just did." She, Rachel, and Avril all smiled and laughed. I just grinned back.

"What did she do?" Caleb immediately asked. He didn't look mad, just worried that I'd done something stupid.

"So, our dear friend Alissa," at the mere mention of her name, Tyler cringed and the rest of the boys groaned. Reid mumbled something that distinctly sounded like "bitchslutwhoreface" but I wasn't sure, "decided to stop in and bother us. So Kat poured her smoothie on her."

Reid immediately got up and gave me a high five and messed up my hair. "That's my girl," he said.

Pogue laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Caleb looked impressed and Tyler pulled me tighter to him, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. It was dripping down her face and her hair was all sticky and gross," Cade said, laughing still.

"Absolutely brilliant," Reid said, staring at me with pride. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well, it's getting a bit late in the day and I have to go back to my house and get ready…" Avril started saying.

"for your big date?" Rachel finished the sentence for her and we all smiled as both Avril and Reid blushed.

"I…I'll walk you to your car," Reid said, getting up.

We all laughed at Reid's stutter. He was so nervous around her, which was so rare for him. It was so cute to watch them together. They walked out of the restaurant together after Avril paid for the bill, ignoring our protests.

"Oh, please, you guys provided the entertainment! It's the least I could do!" We all laughed and Reid opened the door for her.

We all got up and headed to our cars, ready to start another eventful summer day.

I hope you guys all liked that! Please Read and Review! It makes me so happy to get your reviews. Thanks!!


	4. Allow me to introduce myself: Mr Right

Okay guys, so this will be my last update for at least 2 weeks. Sorry!! I'm leaving for Maine on Saturday so after that, I'm gone! Hopefully this chapter will hold you guys over til then!

_All these consequences keep running around your head  
but who knows what they'll say, when it all comes down to...  
through the moonlight glow I know, heart racing fast as it can go  
our eyes meet instantly, you're on your way_

-"Allow Me To Introduce Myself…Mr. Right" by The White Tie Affair

Kathryn's POV

We were all sitting around the table waiting for Reid to get home from his lunch date. But it was already past 4:00. It was getting a little boring waiting around for him. We were about to go watch a movie when Reid finally walked in, grinning ear to ear. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, laughing as we bombarded him with questions.

"How was it?!" I immediately asked, nearly jumping out of my seat with curiousity.

"Woah there, tiger, calm down! It was only a lunch date!" Reid said, immediately laughing at my excited expression.

"I know! But I wanna know how it went! I'm curious!" I pouted and Reid ruffled my hair.

"Fine, goofball, if you really want to know, it was amazing." Reid was smiling wide and his eyes shone with excitement.

"So where did you guys go?" Tyler asked.

"That restaurant Lina's down by the harbor. We had a table with an ocean view and everything."

"Wow, Reid, I'm impressed. Did you bring her flowers?" Pogue jokingly asked, knowing Reid wasn't the flower type.

"Actually, I did." We all sat there, mouths open in shock for a good 5 minutes. Reid gave us a quizzical look, "What's the big deal?"

"You never give anyone flowers!" I practically yelled.

"You know I do! I give you flowers every year on your birthday and every other holiday!" It was true. Every holiday, Reid would show up at our door with a huge bouquet of flowers for me, always roses. The only thing that varied was the color: Red for Valentine's Day and Christmas, Orange and Red for my birthday, Blue for Easter, White for Mother's Day. He had always brought my mother flowers too in years past.

"I know. But that doesn't really count. She's a DATE. It's different," I explained.

He laughed. "If you say so. She's just…I don't even know how to describe it. She just makes me feel happy."

"Okay, Reid, settle down before you become too girly for us to handle," Pogue said laughing.

"Shut up!" Reid yelled, whacking Pogue on the head.

"Alright, before we finish talking about Mr. Lovey-Dovey's date over here, you all should know that one of the Spencer kids is having a house party. And we're all going. End of story. No arguments. We're leaving at seven." Pogue said. We all looked at each other in agreement. Spencer parties were always great. Reid was begging us to have one at our mansion but we didn't want our house to be trashed. It held too many significant objects and memories. Plus, it was hundreds of years old. The entire house was basically an extremely fragile antique.

"Okay, anyways, back to the date. What did you guys talk about?" Rachel asked.

"We just talked about our childhoods. She talked about Maryland, I told her all about Ipswich. She also asked about the living situation we had. I explained it to her, I hope you don't mind," Reid looked at Caleb and I. We really didn't care at all. Actually, I preferred that Reid told her as opposed to her hearing all the stupid rumors floating around school. Many of them were reasonably true, but the ones I'd heard about how my mother was supposedly in rehab or that Caleb had killed her made me angry. So I'd have rather had Reid tell her what really happened.

"Don't worry about it, Reid. It's no big deal," Caleb reassured him. I smiled at Reid, convincing him that we were okay with it.

By then it was 5 o'clock so Cade, Rachel, and I excused ourselves to go upstairs and get ready for the party. As soon as we got into my room, we all tried to figure out what I should wear, since Cade and Rachel already had their outfits set. While we were doing this, we talked about Reid and Avril.

"Wow, I've never seen Reid act like that before!" Cade said.

"I haven't either, and I live with him!" I said. We were completely shocked at how Reid was acting. He just seemed so….happy. And it was nice to see him like that. He needed someone in his life. She kept him grounded.

"Okay, how about this?" Rachel was holding up a pair of dark jeans and a light green halter top. I put it on, immediately noticing as I looked in the mirror that the green really brought out the color in my eyes.

"Perfect," Cade said smiling, "Now you just need some accessories."

We decided on a pair of gold bangles and some hoop earrings. Cade and Rachel then changed and we walked downstairs, noticing that the clock read 6:55. Perfect timing.

Pogue came down the stairs next, followed by Caleb and Tyler. We were waiting for Reid. Again.

"Reid, Avril's gonna be there!" I yelled up. We immediately heard footsteps running down the hallway and saw him take the stairs two at a time.

"Is she really?!" He asked excitedly.

I laughed, "Actually, I dunno. I just wanted you to get your lazy ass down here."

"I hate you." He glared at me.

I pouted. Reid then picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and walked out the door. I fought as hard as I could and yelled but he wouldn't put me down. Everyone else was laughing at the scene before them.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, pounding his back with my fists. It was no use of course. Reid then set me down in front of Tyler's hummer and stood there, grinning. I glared at him and he just ruffled my hair.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Well, at least we have a mutual understanding here." Reid said, grinning still.

I frowned and he laughed.

"You know I'm kidding!" he said and gave me a hug, spinning me around. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Fine. I forgive you. But just this once!"

He laughed and we turned around to see everyone walking down the front walk way towards us.

"Alright, guys in one car, girls in the other?" We all agreed.

Cade, Rachel, and I walked towards Cade's convertible. Rachel hopped into the back and I sat in the passenger seat. We drove off towards the party.

We got to the house in about ten minutes and the boys were right behind us. We all got out and walked to the front door. The house wasn't as big as ours but it was modern and new. A guy who looked around 18 with long black hair opened the door and let us in. Cade, Rachel, and I immediately walked over and started chatting with some of our friends. The boys went over and began playing pool.

By around ten o'clock, the party was really wild. People were crazy drunk and hooking up everywhere. It was actually pretty sketchy. None of us were really drinking. The guys were sipping from plastic cups but none of us were really into that kind of thing. I wanted to go call Avril to see if she was coming so I went to go to the bathroom, where I knew it would be quiet. I told Cade and Rachel where I was going and began to walk through the crowd. The bathroom was through the kitchen and in a guest bedroom so by the time I had gotten to that part of the house, it was pretty quiet. Everyone was basically in the living room and the basement so this part of the house was deserted.

I walked into the guest bedroom and headed towards the bathroom when I heard the door shut behind me. I immediately whirled around and found myself face to face with Aaron Abbot. He shoved me backwards and I hit the wall, banging my head against it, momentarily dazing me. Aaron used this time to pin my arms over my head and cover my mouth. I had been in this position WAY too many times in the past few months.

I tried to scream but his hand muffled the sound. His grip on my mouth was so strong that I couldn't open my mouth enough to bite him. I was trapped.

I struggled a bit but Aaron was too strong. He pushed his body closer to mine and grinned at me. I began to cry.

"I told you I was going to finish what I started, sweetheart. Now, I'll take away my hand if you promise not to scream." I reluctantly agreed, knowing that even if I did scream, Aaron would just hurt me more. Plus, the door was locked, no one could get in.

His hand snaked down the side of my body, pulling my hips closer to him. He pulled me towards him in a kiss and I struggled to get away. He became angry and pulled away. His grip on my arms fell away and I thought he was considering letting me go. Instead, he reeled his hand back and slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground.

My hand immediately went to apply pressure to the side of my face. I felt Aaron grab me by the hair and pull me up. I began to cry harder, tears streaming down my face. Aaron pushed me back up against the wall and began to rip open my shirt.

I couldn't let him do this. After Aaron had tried those many months before, I swore to myself that I'd never let him finish. So I didn't.

I kneed him in the groin and screamed for help. Aaron fell to the ground and I ran towards the door. My hand had almost reached the doorknob when I felt a hand encircle my wrist. I was pulled backwards and thrown back against the wall. I heard running and people yelling. I then realized that the voices I heard were Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Cade, and Rachel. They were so close! But the door was locked and there was no other way into the room. No one could help me now.

But I was wrong.

I saw the door slam open and felt Aaron's grip on me release. I slid down the wall and cried. I looked up to see Reid and Pogue kicking Aaron's ass. Cade and Rachel were standing in front of me. Tyler was holding me, his arms wrapped around my shaking body. And Caleb was next to me, brushing the hair out of my face and telling me everything would be fine.

Caleb wrapped his button-down shirt around my shoulders and looked at Tyler who nodded and moved away. Caleb picked me up into his arms and carried me out of the room. I looked back and saw a bloody Aaron on the floor, unconscious.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the looks on peoples' faces as they watched an older brother carry his battered and broken sister out of the room. I buried my face into Caleb's chest and continued crying. Caleb carried me into the car and gently placed me into the back seat before sliding in next to me. Tyler took the wheel and drove back to our house. I looked back and saw that Pogue and Reid were catching a ride with Cade and Rachel and they were following us.

I eventually fell asleep in Caleb's arms and woke up to feel Tyler pick me up and carry me into the house as Caleb opened the door. Tyler immediately carried me upstairs and set me down in my bed. He gently pulled up the covers over my body and whispered, "I'll be up soon" before moving towards the door. But something made him turn back and look at me. His face scrunched up and he held a tortured expression. He then ended up sliding into bed beside me and wrapping his arms around me. I finally stopped shaking but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Tyler kissed away each tear and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to see that it was still pitch black outside. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. I was about to go back to sleep when I noticed that someone was sleeping in the rocking chair on the other end of the room. I looked closer and saw that it was Pogue. I then noticed that Reid was sleeping on the bean bag chair and that Caleb was on the floor with a pillow and blanket. They were all fast asleep.

Tyler was lying next to me, out like a light. For the thousandth time in those few months, I found myself extremely thankful for my family and friends.

Mmkay. I hope that holds all of you over until I get back from Maine! And I will be doing a lot of writing up there cuz I'll bring my laptop. But I usually don't get any internet access. If I do though, I promise I'll update!! See you in a few weeks! Read and Review Please! This story hasn't been getting as many reviews as I'd hoped but hopefully that'll change. )


	5. Hurt

Hi!! Sorry, I'm legit the worst updater in the history of the world cries. But it's okay! Cuz I'm finally updating!! I've lost tons of reviewers cuz of my sucky updating habits cries. But pleeeeease, if you read this story, review it! I need to know if you guys actually like reading this story! Reviews help me make it better! Tell me what I'm doing right or wrong so I can keep doing it or fix it. Thanks! On with the chapter:

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

-"Hurt" by Christina Aguilera

Kathryn's POV

I woke up alone in my bed. I turned my head wildly, searching for Tyler. My eyes finally landed on Caleb, who was leaning against my doorframe. I smiled and he walked towards me. He was still wearing the pajamas I had given him for his birthday the previous Fall. They were his favorite. He motioned for me to move over and he climbed under the covers next to me. I snuggled up to him and breathed in the familiar scent of him, of home. I hadn't realized how much I missed spending time with him until then. I smiled wider and he looked down at me, chuckling softly.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, his face going from happy to concerned in seconds.

All of a sudden, the memories from the night before flooded back and I involuntarily gasped and clutched Caleb's shirt, pulling myself closer to him. I began to cry, soaking his shirt in the process.

He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words in my ear. I began to calm down, steadying my breathing.

"I…I'm sorry, Caleb" I said as soon as I saw that his shirt was soaked with my tears.

He chuckled a bit, "Don't worry about it, Kat. It's no big deal."

We lay there silently, breathing in the morning air. I slowly cleared my mind of all the events from the previous night and calmed down. It took a little while but eventually I was completely relaxed.

"Ready for some breakfast, kiddo?" Caleb asked quietly. I nodded and we got out of bed. I threw on Tyler's old sweatshirt and we walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for breakfast ideas. We finally settled on chocolate chip pancakes. While Caleb was making those, I turned on the stove and put a tea kettle full of water on the front burner to boil. I grabbed a mug and a bag of blackberry tea and put it down on the counter. I pulled myself up and sat down next to it, moving some magazines off the counter to make room.

"So where are the others?" I actually preferred that they weren't here so I could get some alone time with Caleb, I was curious though.

"They're all out for the day. Reid's hanging with Avril, and Pogue and Tyler are practicing for swimming this year."

"Good." Caleb laughed and I grinned at him. He walked over and ruffled my hair, flipping a pancake at the same time. I laughed as he flipped the pancake too high and it landed on his head. He frowned and I grabbed a piece of it. "At least it tastes good!" I told him. He whacked me on the head before throwing the pancake into the trash.

The tea kettle began to whistle and I hopped nimbly off the counter. I poured the hot water into the mug and watched as the contents of the tea bag began to dye the water a deep shade of red. I mixed the color with my spoon and added a few spoonfuls of sugar. I sipped it quietly, watching as Caleb finished the pancakes. He threw them all onto a giant platter and carried them into the dining room. I 

went to go set the table but Caleb grabbed my shoulders and steered me into a chair at the table. I waited as he set the table and poured himself some coffee. He then sat down next to me and I chuckled a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot plates." I laughed as he realized he was about to put his pancake right on the tablecloth. I got up and grabbed a plate before he dropped it.

"Thanks, I'm just a little out of it."

"No, really, Caleb? I never would've guessed." I replied sarcastically, smiling. He just chuckled and we began eating.

After we finished, I got up to do the dishes. I cleaned them all while Caleb dried with the dish towel. After that was done, we went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Kat, are you sure you're okay?" Caleb asked, concerned.

"I…well, I'm not exactly great but I'll be okay. I just need to take it a day at a time. It's all a little overwhelming right now, I guess."

"Well, I'll be here always. So, whenever you need me, you need someone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on, let me know and I'll be there. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks, Caleb. Love you."

"Love you too, Kat." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, Caleb?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"What's up, Kat?"

"Well…I have a little request." I said, hesitating.

"What's that?"  
"I…well, I wanna go see Mom's grave."

Sorry for how short this was! I just needed to get this chapter out of the way to prepare for the next one. Review please! Let me know if there's any other things you want me to add or any oneshot requests/ideas you guys have. I'll try to fulfill them the best I can. Thanks!!


	6. Keep Holding On

Hi everyone!! So I haven't been getting very many reviews lately so I have to stress this again. REVIEW! It'll help me know whether or not you enjoyed the chapter/story so far. So please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

-"Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

Caleb's POV

"I…well, I wanna go see Mom's grave" she said.

I looked at her, shocked for a moment, before composing myself.

"Are you sure you're ready to do that?" I asked. She hadn't taken the funeral too well and I couldn't help but be a bit worried.

"Caleb, it's been a few months. I'll be okay. I promise."

"Alright. Well, if you're sure, we'll go this afternoon."

"Thanks, Caleb." She smiled sadly.

"First, though, I have a few errands to run. So Pogue's gonna come over in a bit to babysit you."

"Caleb!! I don't need a babysitter!!" She glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Don't worry! Pogue just has nothing better to do so he decided to come over and hang out. Besides, it'll be more like you babysitting him. He needs it."

She laughed and nodded. Right at that moment, the doorbell rang and the front door swung open. Pogue's loud voice rang through the house.

"I'm home!!" Kathryn and I both groaned. Pogue just laughed and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Okay, I'm off to do some stuff I've been needing to get done. Pogue, don't eat everything in the fridge. Please. I don't plan to get more food 'til tomorrow so leave some for the rest of us," Pogue glared at me, "Okay. I'll be back around four. Don't have too much fun!"

As I went out the door I saw Pogue and Kathryn laughing together in the kitchen. Kat was fine now but I was still worried about taking her to Mom's grave that afternoon.

Kathryn's POV

I could tell that Caleb was nervous about taking me to Mom's grave but I knew that it was something I just had to do. I hadn't been to the grave since the funeral and it didn't feel right. I missed her a lot and I felt that if I went to the grave, I would feel connected to her again.

"So what's in the fridge?" Pogue asked me.

I threw a balled-up napkin at him.

"Pogue!! Caleb just left and you're already asking for food?!"

"Well I'm sorry! But I'm pretty hungry!" I groaned and he just laughed at my reaction. As Pogue was raiding the fridge, I ran upstairs to shower and change.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over my body. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I walked down the hallway, leaving wet footprints on the hardwood floor.

I changed into jeans and a tank top and ran a hairbrush through the tangles in my hair. I put it up into a ponytail and walked downstairs. Pogue was at the table, eating Lucky Charms right out of the box. I grabbed a handful and sat down on top of the counter.

"So…what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Do we have any good movies in this house anymore?"

"Hmmm…" I had to think about this for a few seconds, "Umm…I think we have a few new ones. We just got Enchanted, Step Up 2, and Casino Royale. Which one do you want to watch?"

"What do you think?" He asked, giving me an imploring look.

"Enchanted?" I teased.

He threw a handful of Lucky Charms at me.

"Fine fine fine! Casino Royale it is!" I went into the living room with Pogue following close behind me. I threw the movie into the DVD player and pressed Play. Well…I didn't really do all that. I just Used to get the movie started. The Power made everything so much easier.

I went over and sat next to Pogue on the couch, my head leaning on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew, Pogue was gently tapping my shoulder.

"Kat, wake up. Caleb's home."

I yawned and Pogue laughed before grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch. We walked into the kitchen and Caleb was waiting there for us.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this, right?" Caleb asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yes. I want to go, Caleb. I…I need to do this."

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"I'm positive."

Caleb sighed and looked at Pogue as if to say "Help me out here." Pogue just shook his head.

Just then, the front door opened and in came Reid and Tyler. Tyler had been at the pool gearing up for the swimming season. His hair was still soaking wet and dripping on the hardwood floor. I couldn't help but laugh because Tyler looked a little bit like a wet puppy. Reid looked quite happy, seeing as he had just had another lunch date with Avril.

Both walked into the kitchen, unaware of the tense situation they were getting into.

"What's up, guys?" Tyler said after seeing Pogue and Caleb's confused faces. Reid wasn't so perceptive and proceeded to walk over to the fridge and scan its contents for something to eat.

"Kat wants to go see Mrs. Danvers' grave." Pogue explained. Tyler looked at me, his eyes begging me to change my mind.

"There's no way you're ready for that." Tyler said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I simply shook them off.

"Guys, it's been a few months. This is something I need to do. Don't you understand that?"

"Caleb, just let her go with you. She wants to go and nothing we say is gonna stop her." Reid finally spoke.

Caleb sighed again and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll take you."

I smiled at him.

"Do you want us to come too?" Pogue asked, gesturing to Reid and Tyler. I nodded silently.

"Okay. We'll go in an hour. Now go upstairs and get ready." I knew what Caleb meant when he said that. He wanted us all in black. After all, we were paying respect to my mother again. She deserved it.

I went upstairs and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I changed into a black dress and put on a string of pearls. I threw on a pair of black heels and was brushing my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

It was Tyler. He walked in and sat on the bed. He was in the same black tux he wore to the funeral. He stared at me silently as I brushed my hair.

"Hey," I finally said.

"You okay, Kat?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Ty, I promise." I smiled sadly at him.

"And you're positive that you're ready for this?" he asked, his face serious.

"Yes. I know that I am."

"Well then, it's fine with me. Just remember that I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile at him. I finished brushing my hair and grabbed his hand, leading him downstairs.

The rest of the boys were all standing by the door, every one of them in tuxes. Reid opened the door and let me go out first. Caleb followed after me and put his arm around my shoulder.

Tyler got into the driver's seat and Reid joined him up front. I squeezed into the back between Caleb and Pogue.

It was a short drive to the cemetery. It was a crystal clear day outside, not a cloud in sight. We had stopped at a florist's before we arrived and bought a bouquet of roses to put on the grave. Caleb helped me out of the car and we all walked over to the entrance to the cemetery.

The gates creaked as they were opened and we stepped onto the dirt path between the graves. We followed Caleb as he walked towards the gravesite. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all stopped a few feet in front of the headstone. Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the grave.

_Evelyn Danvers_

_December 12__th__, 1960 – January 23__rd__, 2008_

_Loving mother, devoted wife, caring friend_

My eyes teared up as I read the last words carved into the stone. Caleb pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"I miss her, Caleb." I managed to whisper.

"I know, Kat. I miss her too."

I moved out of Caleb's embrace to put the flowers in front of the grave. But first I looked at Caleb and he understood that I wanted some privacy.

Caleb walked over and talked a bit with the others before they all went back to the car. Caleb looked back at me once and I smiled sadly at him, mouthing "thank you".

I knelt down in front of the grave and finally let my tears fall. I placed the roses in front of the stone and traced my fingers over the letters engraved there.

"Mom…I know you can't really hear me but…I miss you. I wish you were still here. But…I guess I just miss the you before all of this happened, even before dad…got sick. When you used to actually be a mother for Caleb and I. Before you started drinking every night. Before it became a habit for me to go downstairs at night and find you passed out in that chair, with dad's picture in your lap. I guess that after dad died, a part of you died. All that was left was your body. And now, well all of you is gone I guess. I just wish everything could've turned out different. I wish that our family was normal. I just…I need you, mom. Without you, everything's different. People look at Caleb and I differently. We're "those poor kids who have no family left" as Mrs. Smith says. I hate living without you. I can't deal with it. Caleb's all I have left now. And I love him so much but…I need you. But I get that you're gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I just wish…"

I was sobbing uncontrollably now, wishing that Caleb would come and comfort me. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, I felt Caleb's arms encircle my shoulders. I fell into the embrace and cried.

"Shhhhh…It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Caleb whispered.

"I know." I smiled up at him through my tears.

Once I calmed down enough, I wiped my tears away and Caleb took my hand, helping me up. We turned our backs to the grave and walked down the path towards the car.

Okay! I hope that made up for the crappy short chapter I posted last time.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!


	7. Can't Help Falling in Love

Alright. So I've noticed that this story pales considerably next to Protecting Me and YGA. But I just haven't had the inspiration I'm looking for so this is kind of the in-between story. There's probs gonna be a sequel that involves more action-adventure/Power stuff, I just haven't figured out what to do yet. So I'm sorry for such a boring/lame story haha. I really hope some of you are still reading and haven't abandoned me for better stories. Anyways…on with the story!!

"_Shall I Stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

-"Can't Help Falling in Love" by ATeens

**2 Days Later**

"Alright. Time for another night at Nicky's!!" Reid yelled up, his voice piercing my ear drums.

"REID. SHUT UP." I yelled back, getting annoyed at Reid for waking me up from my nap.

"COME ON. IT'S ALMOST 5. WE LEAVE AT 7. IT'LL TAKE YOU AT LEAST 2 HOURS TO GET READY."

I walked down the hallway and ended up at the top of my stairs, a large paperback book in my hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP." I said, throwing the book with all my might, aiming for Reid's head.

The book was a direct hit at Reid, who was standing directly at the bottom of the stairs. It slammed right into his head and bounced off, hitting the floor with a thud.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. GET DOWN HERE YOU –" but Reid was cut off by Caleb's voice resonating louder than both of ours combined.

"GUYS. ENOUGH." We both stared at Caleb, wide-eyed. He was standing in the door of his bedroom, looking over the railing and staring right at Reid. "Alright. That's better. Now stop it, both of you. Reid…shut up please. And Kat… calm down. Now, we still have 2 hours before we're leaving so both of you keep quiet. The rest of us are trying to sleep."

We were all pretty tired because we had stayed up late the previous two nights. I was having recurring nightmares of the party and Aaron. Every night, I'd wake up, tears streaming down my face. Tyler would usually try to comfort me but I was terrified still. Now I was afraid to even go to sleep at night, but eventually I'd begin to close my eyes and then the next thing I knew, I was in that house again with Aaron coming closer to me.

I glared at Reid and stalked back into my room, careful not to slam the door behind me and annoy Caleb more. Tyler was sitting, shirtless, on my bed, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I glared at him, though I couldn't help but notice how his hair flopped down over his forehead, making him look absolutely adorable.

"You and Reid. You never stop fighting!" He grinned.

"Yes we do! We're perfectly nice to each other!"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" I pouted and he laughed at me, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me down onto the bed.

He kissed me, long and sweet and I felt myself smiling.

"Come on, we still have at least an hour that we can spend sleeping," he said, reluctantly pulling away.

I laughed and snuggled next to him under the covers.

"And I promise I'll keep you safe from those scary nightmares."

My face immediately fell and I became serious. "You promise?"

"Of course I promise." He said, completely serious. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Ty."

His answer was another kiss. I pulled away and laid my head on his bare chest, letting the beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

I woke up to someone gently shoving my shoulders. I yawned, realizing that I hadn't had a nightmare that time. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler's face inches from mine.

"Wake up, love. You've got half an hour before we leave."

He was fully dressed and standing there, waiting for me to get up. I grumbled and rolled out of bed, setting my feet down on the hardwood floor.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Okay, I'll leave you to change." Tyler smiled before kissing me on the forehead and walking out the door.

I walked into my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I decided on black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest, red converse, and a black fedora. I threw on a pair of earrings and a long silver necklace and walked downstairs.

I met Reid who was standing by the door, waiting for everyone.

"Nice hat, kiddo." He snatched it off my head and tried it on. It looked a little funny on him, not surprisingly. I laughed and grabbed it back.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all walked down the stairs and we headed out to the car. I was stuck in the back between Pogue and Reid, which, I must tell you, isn't very fun. After about 20 minutes of being annoyed by both of them, we finally got to Nicky's.

We all piled out of the car, went inside, and grabbed our usual table. Pogue got up to grab some food and the rest of us sat and talked for a while. After a while I noticed Avril standing at the bar.

"Reid," I whispered, "Your little girlfriend is at the bar." I giggled as he became bright red.

The others immediately looked over and saw the reason why Reid was blushing. Pogue laughed and patted Reid on the back while the others merely smiled.

Reid got up and walked over to Avril. I watched as Avril blushed when she saw Reid. Those two really needed to start dating.

We continued talking but later looked up to see Reid bringing Avril over to the table.

Reid pulled out a chair for Avril and then sat himself down, wrapping his arm around her. I looked over at Av and she nodded, signaling that Reid finally asked her to be his girlfriend. I smiled and laughed a bit before going back to talk to the others.

A little later on I noticed Reid whispering in Avril's ear and watched her nod and blush. I gave him a confused look and he simply grinned.

"Alright, fellas," I glared, "and the young lady," he winked and I rolled my eyes, "Ms. Avril and I are off. I won't need a ride home tonight, boys. I'll be home pretty late. Don't wait up." Avril blushed as Pogue let out a yell and laughed. I whacked him on the shoulder hard because I noticed Avril getting uncomfortable. Reid winked at me again before escorting Avril out the building.

I knew for a fact that we wouldn't see Reid until the next morning.

Alright. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Read and Review!!


	8. Author's Note sorry!

Hi everyone. Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I just need to get your opinion on something:

Do you want me to continue the story or just go onto the sequel? Or I could just redo this story if you want...?

Cuz no one is reviewing and I feel like no one is reading so I'm guessing that this story clearly isn't as good as the first two. And I want people to enjoy reading my stories and review them.

So just drop me a line, let me know. And as soon as I get the official answer, I'll let you guys know.

But just so you know, there will (no matter what) be another sequel. I love you guys too much to just leave you hanging.

Let me know!!

Much love.

Xoxo,

Kathryn


	9. Authors Note 2

Okay. So I've decided to put this story on haitus for a while and do a different story. I think it'll have a lot more action and less romance but still a lot of romance because every story of mine has a little bit of romance. Cuz I'm a hopeless romantic. So I need that hahaha. Alright. So just let me know if you're all okay with this. I'll most likely come back and finish this story but (shockingly) I have another idea for a better story. So YAY!! If anyone has any INTENSE objections to this, let me know. Also, if this makes you very happy, let me know. And hopefully, if you're all sorta lucky, I'll have a new story for you all by tonight!! So put me on your author alert or something if you'd like to read that. See you next story!!

-Kathryn


End file.
